Everything Ever Wanted
by write321forever
Summary: Esme suddenly becomes pregnant. Carlisle is having doubts at being a father to a baby-teenagers are so different. How will the couple cope as parents? Set during Eclipse.
1. Human

The rain was light and the sky was a tiny bit dark. It was what you would call a normal day in Forks.

The kids had just gotten out of school. It was Friday, so they were happy. I was, too-I could see them for the weekend.

Carlisle left work early. We headed out to hunt as soon as he arrived home.

"Don't go too far," I told the kids before Carlisle and I departed them, going in our own direction.

We ran at vampire speed into the deep green forest. That was when it first started. I felt like I couldn't run right, like I wasn't able to run at my normal speed.

But I shrugged it off and didn't say anything-I didn't think it was too big of a deal.

"I smell a herd of elk coming," Carlisle said. He stared to his right where he must have smelled the scent of elk.

Hmm…that's odd. I typically am able to have the same sense of smell as my husband, but I could barely get a trace of elk. Only when I saw them stampeding toward us did I get the strong scent.

Once more, I shrugged it off. I most likely was just having an off day. It happens.

Carlisle and I attacked. When we have elk, I usually have three or four, but I only had one. That satisfied me thirst.

Carlisle looked at me. "Are you sure you're not thirsty anymore?"

"Carlisle, you also only had one." I had to smile at that. Of course Carlisle only had one. He had great self-control and could go hunting every three weeks instead of every two. But he just wanted to be sure he was alright and didn't put his patients in even the slightest bit of danger. Not that he would ever lose control-he was just a very passionate person.

Anyway, I could tell that Carlisle was worried, so I stepped over to him and took his hand

"I assure you I'm fine," I said.

He smiled his perfect smile, which caused me to also grin. "As long as you are fine…I love you, Esme." He took my face in his hands.

"I love you more."

We shared a brief kiss before we began to run back to the clearing where we would meet the kids. This time, I ran even slower than I had before, and it was noticeable.

"Esme, are you sure you're alright?"

I took a breath. "Yeah, I'm alright."

As we ran back, Carlisle lessoned his pace.

We made it to the clearing just mere seconds before the kids got there.

"The oldies beat us again, guys!" Emmett exclaimed. Then he looked at us as if he hadn't intended for us to hear that, though he clearly had. "Oh, look, it's our young parents!"

We turned to go home, but when I started to run, it was only with human speed.

The kids were worried and began to do what they would call "freak out." Carlisle told them to run back home and that we'd be back there soon.

"I'll carry you back home, Esme," Carlisle said, assisting me on his back.

He began to dash through that afternoon air.

I suddenly shrieked, "Stop!"

Carlisle came to a halt. I jumped off his back and spun around, throwing a hand on my stomach.

"Esme, what's the matter?"

I took fast breaths. I felt like I was going to throw up, and it wasn't from the vampire speed. I was _way_ used to that.

I felt the blood from the hunt make its way from my stomach and up my throat. I vomited all of it.

Carlisle rubbed my back. He lifted me in his arms and carried me bridal-style back to the house. The only other time that had happened was when he had been carrying me back from the hospital to his house. I had been dying, and he was going to change me into a vampire.

This time, the running felt odd, like it was a foreign yet familiar task. I sensed that Carlisle could tell, because he looked at my face and slowed down a bit. Why did just a simple thing like running appear to be so strange to me? I mean, after all, I was in the arms of my blond-haired god.

When we got home, Carlisle brought me into the bathroom. There wasn't any blood left for me to throw up, so I was spitting up now.

A familiar feeling that seemed distant came to me. It seemed like it was something I remembered, but hadn't done in a while. I felt tears come down my face. The last time I had cried was when Carlisle had bit me and the process of the change took over my body. The amount of pain had brought tears that had turned into crying that had eventually turned into sobs. Wow…sobbing was weird to think of, as if it was weird to say and have roll off the tongue.

I weakly rose to my feet, still feeling kind of nauseous. I glanced at myself in the mirror and did a double take. The Esme I saw that time looking in the mirror was not the Esme I see daily in the mirror.

It was an Esme that I remembered.

And quite frankly, it scared me, because I hadn't seen an Esme look like that in so many years…

"Carlisle, look at my eyes," I whispered.

My eyes, which had turned a golden honey color from the hunting trip, were now the deep, deep brown they were when I was human, just like Bella's eye color.

Carlisle grew wide-eyed with shock. "Esme…" was all he managed to say.

But that was all he needed to say. I realized that he had seen my odd appearance.

Not only had my eyes changed, but my pale skin had darkened some, like a human's, like Bella's.

Then more tears came.

"C-Carl-lisle," I stuttered, "what's going on with me today?" I fell into his arms.

He was speechless.

Then it clicked. I made eye contact with my husband and asked, "Carlisle?"

He gave me a gentle smile and answered, "Yes?"

I shivered and he wrapped me closer in his arms.

"Carlisle, I think I'm human."

** Please review-it'd be awesome!**


	2. Pregnant

**DISCLAIMER: THE _TWILIGHT_ SAGA BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER!**

"I agree," Carlisle said.

I was scared. What was happening?

"Carlisle, what's wrong with me?"

He smiled. "Don't worry about anything, Esme. It's all going to work out. It'll be okay."

As I went to hug him, he backed away. Hurt, I looked into his eyes.

"Esme, sweetheart, I forgot how tantalizing the scent of your blood is," he explained, looking sorry for unintentionally hurting my feelings. He pulled me close to him. "I'm sorry, Esme. I love you. I have enough self-control. Dear God, if I ever let anything happen to you-"

"Don't think like that," I said. I smiled and touched my lips to his. I waited two seconds, then drew back. "That wasn't bad, was it?"

"No kiss with you is ever bad, Esme."

I grinned as he took my hand in his and we walked into the kitchen.

"I'm guessing you're hungry," Carlisle theorized.

I nodded. "A bit."

"I'll call Bella and ask if she would come help us make something."

I laughed. "We're not the best cooks."

Carlisle chuckled with me as he dialed the number to reach Bella. Since he was on his cell phone, I could hear the other end of the conversation perfectly.

The phone rang twice before Bella answered, "_Hello?_"

"Hi, Bella, it's Carlisle," he said.

"_Hi, Carlisle. Is there anything I can do for you?_"

"Actually, yes. Do you mind coming over and showing us how to cook?"

"_Really?_"I could hear the confusion in her voice.

"I'll explain when you get here-that is, if you don't mind coming."

"_Of course I'll come. See you soon._"

"Thank you. Bye, Bella."

"_You're welcome. __Bye._"

In ten minutes, the sound of Bella's truck could be heard in the driveway.

I followed Carlisle as he went to the door to greet Bella.

Bella smiled. "Hi. So what do I need to do?" Then she saw me and whispered, "Esme?"

"You can see where this gets complicated," Carlisle said. "Esme's human, and none of us know how to cook."

Bella laughed. "Well, this would be the first time that I had to show you guys how to do something."

Bella showed us how to make simple things and then gradually showed us more complex recipes. All I knew was I hoped I wouldn't need these recipes for long. I was so scared of being human; when you're human, things you don't want people to know will be uncovered.

For example, there's the blushing. Emmett's made fun of Bella about how she turns beat red, but now I can sympathize with her. Now all I do is blush when I look at Carlisle. It reminds me of the time when I had first met him...I blushed every time he touched my leg.

I was also scared of the reason I was human. I just suddenly turned human-that was odd. I was scared that there was no reason, that there were no facts to go along with this. Not even one little theory.

But as long as Carlisle was there for me, I knew everything would be okay.

There was the sudden urge to vomit again. I ran to the bathroom to throw up the food Bella just taught us how to make.

Carlisle used vampire speed and was in the bathroom by the time my jogging brought me there. Bella was standing in the doorway, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she said through tears. "I thought that everything in the food was good..." She trailed off. The poor girl thought it was her fault that I was throwing up.

"Bella, honey, it's not your fault," Carlisle said, walking her into the living room. I stood up and followed them, sitting on the other side of Bella.

"I've been vomiting all day," I explained. "Trust me, sweetie, you're not at fault."

It was moments like these when I wished Carlisle and I were able to have children. Not that the kids were bad-it's just...a _baby_, that would become a _toddler_, that we could see _grow up_.

And it was all my fault. If I was human, I would be able to give him the kids that we could have.

Alice soon came in the room, bouncing on her feet. She was always a bit over hyper. Carlisle and I have discussed the possibility that she had ADHD.

These were the times when I really did feel like Carlisle and I could be concerned parents. Just thinking about Alice in a concerned way, just being worried about her...it gave me the feeling of being a mother.

"Bella, you can stay for the night!" Alice exclaimed. "Well, you still have to call Charlie and ask for permission, but I already saw that he would say that you could! Slumber party tonight with one sleeping and the other awake!" Then she turned to me. "Oh my gosh, I saw it in my visions, but I didn't know if it was actually going to be true! Mom, you're human! I can't believe it!"

I smiled at my daughter's enthusiasm. She was always excited over the littlest of details-Carlisle and I were glad that she was easy to please and always happy. We understood that our kids could sometimes feel down about remaining a teenager forever, but we still felt that they needed to enjoy being a teenager. I was so happy that Bella gave Alice the opportunity to have a friend and someone to laugh with.

"Why don't you and Bella go call Charlie?" Carlisle suggested.

Alice nodded happily and dragged Bella off into the kitchen to use the phone in there, sensing that I wanted some privacy with Carlisle to discuss being human.

That's when I felt something move inside me.

"Carlisle, something just moved in my stomach!" I whisper-yelled, not wanting to alarm the girls in the other room.

He froze. When he finally did move, he looked at my stomach.

"Are...Are you sure?" he asked.

"I swear. Something just kicked me!"

"I felt it," he said, his hand laying on my stomach, which seemed a bit bigger than normal.

"Carlisle, do you think I could possibly be..."

"Pregnant?"

I nodded. "Oh, my gosh! Carlisle, I'm pregnant!" I shrieked, causing the girls to come running in the room.

I smiled at them. "We think I'm pregnant!"

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	3. Realizations

**DISCLAIMER: THE _TWILIGHT_ SAGA BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER!**

I was _pregnant_!

A million questions raced through my mind.

_How did this happen?_

_When is the baby going to be born?_

_Is it a boy or girl?_

_Is Carlisle as excited as I am?_

Well, if course I know _how _it happened. I know the steps needed to make a baby.

But the major one I was worried about was the last one.

_Is Carlisle as excited as I am?_

Carlisle froze again. I asked the girls to go find the rest of the kids. When they were gone, I turned to see my husband.

His head was now in his hands and his elbows were supported by his knees.

"I'm going to be a father," I heard him murmur. "I'm going to be responsible for a little kid's life."

"Hey!" I said. He looked up. I continued, "This is no little kid. This is _our_ child. Aren't you excited?"

He sighed. "I'm not excited about you going through the pain of carrying and delivering a child."

"We just find out that I'm pregnant and that's all you can think about?" Didn't he understand that this was the only thing I wanted after we married?

Once again, he let out a sigh. "Esme, if you're human, that means that the baby's going to be part human. And I'm a vampire, so the baby's going to be part vampire. A half-human, half-vampire baby, Esme. Do you know how much pain you're going to be in?"

He did not just suggest what I think he implied.

He could not have.

"Carlisle Cullen, how dare you suggest that the baby gets removed! Your own child-dead, and because of you!"

I stormed upstairs to our room, tears forming in my eyes.

"Esme! Esme, that's not what I meant!" he said, following me.

I attempted to close the door in his face, but he walked in before I got my hand on the door. Stupid him and his stupid vampire speed.

"Get out of my room!" I shrieked.

"It's my room, too."

Now I was mad. I reached out and slapped him across the face, but he remained standing there, unfazed, while my hand was throbbing.

He smiled, clearly holding back laughter as he said, "Esme, let me look at it."

"Oh, how nice. Your more concerned about my hand than about our child!"

His face sobered. "Esme, this is probably not safe for you."

I sighed. "You can't make this decision for me. You know that I've always wanted a child. Do you really not want to be a father?"

"Of course I want to be a father, but...what if it's not a normal child? What if it doesn't turn out to be a baby?"

"Stop worrying," I instructed. "This is your opportunity to have a kid running around the house!"

He smiled again and took my hands. "Imagine the chaos that'll be. Five teenagers, and Bella's always here, so let's say six. And then add a baby to the mix."

I grinned. "Are you finally agreeing with me?"

He let out an uneven breath, but the smile stayed on his face. "I'm agreeing with the idea. I don't agree with nature and the pain that'll you'll be going through."

I kissed him and then sat down on the bed.

I soon heard six pairs of footsteps running up the staircase. I smiled at Carlisle and said, "There's gonna be a seventh person running up the stairs with them soon!"

"Come in," Carlisle called, knowing they'd walk in without knocking anyway.

Alice came in first, her hand in Jasper's. Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and Bella were close behind them.

After answering numerous questions, Carlisle finally said that since I was human, I did need to sleep. Bella smiled in understanding and left with Edward first. Although they were disappointed that they couldn't find out more, the other kids went to their rooms.

"Carlisle, how are we going to do this?" I said. "How are we supposed to take care of teenagers and a baby at the same time?"

"Esme, don't have any doubts-you were all happy just a minute ago! We can do this."

"Togther," I whispered.

I leaned in and kissed his perfect lips. I just couldn't get enough of them.

* * *

"Okay, we have to go shopping for this baby!" Alice exclaimed. She smiled as she bounced over to Carlisle and me. "Are you gonna take me?"

Carlisle and I knew that this would be coming. We figured that there was a reason Alice stayed home while the other five kids went to the movies.

And of course, Carlisle said yes. He couldn't say no to his little girl. He spoiled the girls much more than the boys and was very overprotective of them.

_Watch this baby be a girl and he'll have another one to spoil..._

Carlisle helped me up and I followed him and Alice out to the car. Alice climbed in the back as Carlisle assisted me into the passenger's seat. He dashed to the driver's side and we were headed to the mall.

"Now, Alice, we can't go crazy with buying stuff," I said. "We don't know if the baby's going to be a boy or a girl."

Alice nodded. "I know. I just want to get stuff so when the baby's born it'll have things already."

Carlisle and I smiled at each other at Alice's logic. She always thought of other people, and already she had thought of this baby.

Alice had picked out things like furniture and toys. No clothes yet-not until the gender of the baby was known.

All this baby stuff really made me realize that this was all real.

I looked at Carlisle as he laughed while watching Alice happily chose things for the baby. He was going to be a great daddy to another child.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	4. Fight

**DISCLAIMER: THE _TWILIGHT_ SAGA BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER!**

Carlisle drove home quickly, driving at a fast pace as vampires like to do. At the car's speed, the scenery of the city blew into the highway, then eventually into the green landscape of Forks. Carlisle pulled into the long driveway and into the garage.

Alice and Carlisle got out of the car. When I tried to follow, an intense pain somewhere around my rib cage held me back. I gasped.

"Esme, what's wrong?" Carlisle questioned. He was at my side in an instant.

"Carlisle..." I was panting, the pain growing. "It...hurts...rib cage..."

Before I could take one more heavy breath, I was in Carlisle's arms and in his office. He laid me on the table, gently prodding along my ribs.

I yelped in agony when he touched a spot on the left side of my rib cage.

"These two are definitely broken," he said, grabbing white medical tape from a shelf by his mahogany desk.

Carefully, Carlisle sat me up. He began to wrap the two broken ribs.

When he was done, he sat down on the couch, sighing, placing his head in his hands. I cautiously rose to my feet and made my way over to my husband.

"Carlisle-"

"Esme, the thing's damaging you."

I felt my facee go red with anger.

"The _thing_?" I whispered. Then, a little louder, I said, "The _thing_?"

I heard him sigh again. "Esme, it's killing you."

I pulled his hair to make him look me in the eyes. I let go and said, "I am keeping this baby. _We_ are keeping this baby. And anyway, you have no say in this. I'm the one carrying the child-"

"Es, it might not even _be_ a child!"

"How dare you!" I shouted. I ran as fast as I could (which, being pregnant, wasn't very fast) out the door. I could hear Carlisle calling me, but I ignored him.

Before I knew it, I was driving away from the house.

* * *

The sky was dark and the rain was coming down hard. The clock in the car said it was 6:00 pm.

I pulled into the driveway of Bella's house, praying Edward wasn't here yet.

I got out of the car and the rain immediately poured on me. Like that was my only problem...

I cautiously made my way to the house, making sure not to go sliding through a puddle. Bella has shown me how bad humans' clumsiness can be.

Once I got on the front porch, I was relieved of the rain. I knocked on the door with my hopes high that Bella was home.

Bella opened the door for me. She smiled, but I could tell she was confused. "Hey, Esme."

I smiled back. "Hi, Bella. I was hoping I could stay here tonight. It's not exactly easy to look at Carlisle without slapping him."

Her smile fell. My guess was she had been wondering what could have happened to create a fight in between the Cullen parents, the perfect match, the eternal lovers. _Yeah, honey, I wish I knew why Carlisle hates his own kid, too._

"Um...I won't ask. But yeah, sure, of course you can stay here," Bella said, gesturing for me to follow her inside. She closed the door.

I had only been to Bella's house once before, and that was to pick up Alice when Carlisle and I had taken away her driving privileges when we found out she stole a car in Italy and I had waited for her to come out.

I smiled as I took in all the pictures of Bella throughout her school years. Underneath all of them were dates in Charlie's handwriting indicating what year the picture was from.

The very first one was a picture of Bella in pre-school. Her brown hair was curly and she had a shy smile. The background was white and she was wearing a lavender dress. Next was her kindergarten picture, which was the same as the first one except the background was purple and Bella wore an ivory dress. You could tell how Bella matured throughout the years. She began to resemble the Bella we know now in her fifth grade picture. Her hair was straight now and the background was blue. She wore a gray short-sleeved sweater, the first time she hadn't worn a dress for a picture. The picture from her junior year was the last one from Phoenix. She wore a pink top over a gray background. The last picture was her senior picture from Forks and her smile was the biggest it had been in all the pictures. Bella wore the same thing she had worn to our house the first time we had met her. The background was a blood red color. In the corner it read _Forks High School Graduating Class-2008._

"Charlie's not home yet," Bella explained. "I'll show you around. This is the kitchen, there's the living room, that's the laundry room, over there is the bathroom, and the stairs are over there. Come on up."

Bella led the way to the top of the stairs. She continued showing me around, saying, "That's Charlie's room, that's my room, there's a cloest in the hallway, there's an office right there-oh, and if you need to use the computer, use the one in there. The one in my room is way too slow. Lastly, this is the bathroom Charlie recently had installed."

I nodded. "Alright. Thank you so much, Bella."

She smiled. "Anytime. Here, you can stay in my room tonight."

"No, Bella, you don't have to-"

But she cut me off. "We have an air mattress I can sleep on, and we also have couches."

I sighed. "If you're sure, honey."

Bella nodded. "One hundred percent sure."

Smiling, I thanked her again.

"I'm gonna go get dinner started," Bella stated. "Did you bring any clothes with you?"

I shook my head. "I should've, I know, but I was mad and I just left."

"Don't worry about it. I have plenty we can use between the two of us."

"Thanks."

I went downstairs with Bella to help with dinner. We prepared the food in silence. I sensed that Bella had no idea what to say since she didn't know what happened.

When the food was in the oven, Bella and I went into the living room. She turned on the TV to a comedy on CBS.

"Esme, I understand if you don't want to tell me, but what happened?"

I closed my eyes and sighed. "He wanted to kill the baby."

She gasped. "Hold up a second. _Carlisle_ wanted to kill the baby?"

I nodded sadly, making eye contact. "He thought it was killing me, so he thought the logical thing was to take kill the baby. His own _child_, Bella! How could he say that? And he knows that this is what I've wanted ever since we go married!"

Just then the door opened and Charlie walked in.

"Hey, Dad!" Bella called.

"Hi, Bells," he said, coming in the room. He spotted me and said, "Hi, Esme. Bella told me...congratulations."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"Dad, Esme's gonna stay here tonight. Maybe a a little bit longer after that, too," she stated.

He appeared the be confused. "Alright. Is there something wrong? Something I need to be worried about?"

I shook my head. "There's just been some...issues with the pregnancy stuff. Carlisle and I have been fighting about it and I don't think that it's a good thing to have the baby around yelling and screaming."

Charlie nodded. "When are you due?"

I didn't know the exact answer, so I said, "Very shortly. Just a couple weeks at the most, probably."

I caught Bella's glance. She was attempting to hold back a laugh.

Again, Charlie nodded. "You can take my room. I'll take the couch."

"Nonsense, I'm on the couch before you get kicked out of your room."

"I thought we already established that you were in my room and I was on the air mattress?" Bella asked.

I smiled at her. "If you're certain."

Bella nodded happily and went to serve dinner.

While Bella carried a plate to the table, the doorbell rang. I saw a smile dance across her face as she headed to the door saying, "I got it!"

It was only a matter of seconds until Edward walked into the room. My son gave a polite "hello" to Charlie and looked surprisingly at me.

_It's sort of...not so calm at home_, I explained in my mind. _Carlisle and I were fighting. It's not good for the baby_.

He nodded.

What a night this would be.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	5. Reunited

_DISCLAIMER: THE _TWILIGHT_ SAGA BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER!_

The window in Bella's room was open but the curtains were closed. Charlie was across the hall snoring, and I knew that Bella was downstairs asleep on the couch.

It had been years since I had needed sleep every night, decades even. Yet the feeling of exhaustion seemed very familiar, like it had never really left, just not been as bad. I liked the comfort of the pillows, the thought that I could fall asleep any second and be taken off to a world of dreams.

Except that wouldn't happen when your son's in the room.

"Edward Cullen," I scolded. "I don't approve of you staying over here every night with your _girlfriend_."

He smirked. "Mom, come on. It's not like we do things you wouldn't approve of. Really-we're perfectly safe."

I shook my head. "You and your brothers drive me insane, I've told you that, right?"

Edward nodded, grinning. "You've said that on more than one occasion."

I rolled my eyes. Even though my boys were quite terrors at times, they were very amazing teens who I proudly called my sons.

"Edward, go. I mean it."

He sighed, knowing it was no use to argue. It would only get him in more trouble.

"Night, Mom."

"Goodnight, Edward."

I watched him climb out the window.

I soon drifted off into sleep, dreams taking over me.

When I woke up, the pain was unbearable.

Panting, I pushed the covers aside and rose to my feet. I felt what it was like to be truly panicked.

With a hand on my stomach and leaning over, a descended the stairs and into the living room.

"Bella," I said, placing my other hand on her shoulder. "Honey, I need you to take me to the hospital."

My words got her up. She stared at me, waiting for more of an explanation.

"I think another rib is broken," I stated.

She threw her blanket to the side and rose to help me. She led me to the kitchen where she grabbed her keys. Then we headed out to the truck.

"Oh, I have to leave a note for Charlie!"

Bella quickly wrote something down on a pad and tore the page off, leaving the note on the counter. We continued our journey to her truck.

She helped me in and then drove off into the dim light of the moon.

I looked at the clock in her truck. 5:34 AM.

I was in agony. The baby wasn't kicking thankfully, but the rib was absolutely killing. The throbbing just wouldn't stop, no matter what I did.

My face was displaying a grateful look when we arrived at the hospital. Bella stormed me in.

"Miss Swan, how can I help you?" the receptionist asked Bella with a smile. Figures she knows Bella...

"Esme has what we think is a broken rib," she said, tapping her hand on the counter.

"Last name?"

"Cullen," I said.

Once I gave out more information, the receptionist, Jenna, led us back to the ER. It was a little more than half filled. My bed was in the middle and Bella sat next to me. The curtains were closed.

"Bella, thank you so much."

She gave me a sad smile. "Glad to help. Is it getting any better?"

"If anything it's getting worse," I explained.

We heard footsteps and soon someone came into the enclosed area.

"Esme," Carlisle said in a pained voice.

I just glared at him. "You must be so happy you were right. I am in a lot of pain."

"No, Esme, I've never been so mad that I was right."

All I could do was glare at him. "Just hurry up and treat this, please."

Carlisle nodded. He quickly examined my rib and announced, "It needs to be x-rayed."

The x-rays were fast and it was determined that my rib was broken. Carlisle wrapped something around my rib cage to keep it in place while it healed.

"Bye, Esme," he said.

I sighed. "Bye."

When we got back to Bella's house, Charlie's cruiser was gone. Bella helped me inside where I wasn't surprised to find Edward since his car had been in the driveway.

"Mom, everyone's worried at home," he said. "You gotta come home, please!"

"Edward, it's not that simple," I said. "The fighting isn't good for the baby."

"Please, Mom!" Edward begged.

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Alright, alright, let's go."

He and Bella assisted me back outside into Edward's Volvo.

"Emmett, Jasper, and I wanted to tell you that you're the best mom in the world and that we would all drop dead if you didn't take care of us," Edward stated.

I rolled my eyes. "What did you three do this time?"

"Well, we need a new window in the kitchen."

I shook my head. "Let me guess...you and your brothers were wrestling."

He nodded.

"You boys drive me insane! Did both sides of the window break?"

"Jasper, Emmett, and I are fine, thanks for asking."

"Edward, this isn't the time for that."

The rest of the ride was silent.

Bella and Edward helped me out of the car. They walked on either side of me.

When I saw Carlisle's car pull into the driveway, I stopped walking. "I'll come back later."

"Esme, wait! Can I talk to you?" Carlisle asked as he ran over.

"I think you've already said enough."

"Please, Esme, just let me talk to you!" he exclaimed.

I faced him. "Let's go inside."

We headed into the house. When we reached the kitchen, I saw no missing windows. "Edward, I thought you said you guys broke a window?"

Edward shrugged. "It was broken last night."

It remained a mystery while I followed Carlisle into our room.

I took a seat on the bed, keeping my eyes on the floor. I couldn't meet his eyes-otherwise, I would've yelled like I never had before.

"Don't bother saying sorry," I said. "Apologizing makes no difference."

Carlisle sat next to me. "Esme, I want this baby, too."

I snapped my head up. "What?"

"I've thought about it a lot. I want this baby, too."

"Isn't that what you said the last time we had this arguement? How do I know that in a few days, you'll think it's a bad idea again?"

He was silent for a minute. "Esme," he began quietly, then, louder, he repeated, "Esme, please understand this. I don't want you to be in pain. I can't bear to see you like that. But our own kid, Esme-our own flesh and blood. Well, our own marble skin and venom."

I smiled sadly at him. "I love you."

He smiled. "I love you, too."

We kissed and I pulled back for a moment. "Let me guess. You replaced the window already."

His answer was to pull me back in and kiss some more.

**Please review!:) Sorry I haven't updated in a while!**


End file.
